The Hidden Knights
by Alexis3
Summary: There's a secret society in Hogwarts. These special students have talents/magic/gifts that the others don't have. They have been chosen to use their gifts to protect Hogwarts. Percy Weasley is the strongest wizard in the school


The Hidden Knights    (if anyone has a better name for them, I'm all ears)

Percy crept down the spiraled stair case. The cold flag stones burned his bare feet, he hugged his dressing gown closer as a draft of frost air chased through Hogwarts corridors. He walked stealthily, clinging to the shadows as he passed by the entrance to Ravenclaws quarters. He stopped and turned his head like a fox catching the whiff of a rabbit. He slunk back behind a suit of armor. He had heard voices coming towards him. Marcus Flint and the Malfoy kid. He let a sigh of relief fall from his lips.   
  
Marcus stopped his quiet whispering and turned to the noise. "Weasley that you?"

Percy stepped out in front of them. And they all hurried of down the corridor into a hidden room. If anybody in the school had seen them they would have thought they were dreaming. Since when did a Weasley hang out with Slytherins? Especially Flint, Percy's supposed arch enemy?

Once inside the room they all tock of their dressing gowns and gathered around an already lit raging fire. From the empty goblets littering the fire place it was obvious someone had been there before. Percy shivered, he hated this, he was okay with secrets, god knows he kept a lot of them, but he hated THIS secret. After 10 minutes of silence they heard the door creak again. This time two Hufflepuffs stepped in. Percy acknowledged the two girls. One was from Fred and George's year, and the other from the year below. Both like the other occupants of the room had something to offer this secret society.  

Percy waited for the other four to arrange five straight back chairs in a circle. "Your cloaks are hanging through there" Percy pointed to a hidden door beside an antique book case. 

Percy tapped his wand and his clothes dissolved into a blue polo neck and sweats. He sighed and waited for them to immerge.

Marcus Flint came out dressed in a similar outfit to Percy except it was maroon. Draco followed him in a dark brown cloak. Helen the year 3 girl was dressed in tight purple leggings and top. The younger girl, Vicky, wore a cloak of a similar colour.

Percy tock two goblets, one heavily ornate gold, the other a shimmering silver encrusted with rubes and filled them with a blood like substance. Then offered a jeweled gold pin to Flint "Marcus, do you take Draco as your apprentice, to guide him through the stages of his initiation into our secret society?"

Marcus tock the proffered pin and punctured the skin of his finger and let the blood drip into the golden goblet. "Yes" 

Percy tock the cup and swirled the mix around. "you understand that you will share your magic and strength with Draco until he's is proficient enough to block your link? That you will share his thoughts and feelings?"

Marcus pulled a hair from his head and dropped it into the goblet. "Yes I understand"

Percy nodded sagely "Marcus repeat your new duties to Draco"

"I am to guide him and teach him the art of our war. I am to help him learn the importance of his gift. And direct him in his secret studies. But most of all I am to teach him the rules of our kind. The Hidden Knights"

Percy handed the goblet to the Malfoy "Draco do you accept your position of page to the Knight Flint? To obey him without question till the time of your own arising" Percy then handed Draco the pin.

Draco looked at Marcus for guidance, he looked young and scared in the half lit room. Marcus nodded to him. He gingerly pushed the [pin into his finger and watched as the blood beaded and dropped in to the goblet. In a broken voice Draco replied "I accept my place"

"Draco, your feelings will be shared with Marcus till you learn to control your connection. Do you understand that even when you control this link, it will remain hidden below the surface forever" 

"I understand" Percy plucked one of Dracos hair and dropped it into the potent potion. 

He handed the golden goblet to Marcus "Drink and share with your new younger brother and page"  The thick liquid was swallowed by both Slytherins. 

"This potion joins your common magic, together you will be stronger. You both have the gift of fire" With that Percy threw a fire ball at the empty goblet and the two boys fell to the floor unconscious.

As Percy helped the two Hufflepuff girls pull the unconscious boys closer to the fire

And Percy started the ritual again this time for the girls….


End file.
